La venganza del pollo
by Tlahcuilo-Yatziri
Summary: Debía de ser una mentira... si él: Albus Potter, encontraba al desgraciado que salia con su prima ¡seguramente lo partiría un pollo! Respuesta al ¡Reto a las Valientes! del Foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas"


_**Como todos ustedes sabran no soy J.K. Rowling por lo tanto ninguno de los personajes o escenarios que reconozcan me pertencen. Lo que si es mio es la personalidad de cada uno.**_

_**Lo sé, me desaparecí por mucho tiempo, pero hoy dejo la respuesta al ¡Reto a las Valientes! Del foro "El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas" Un lindo y hermoso foro para todos los amantes de la pareja Rose & Scorpius. Creo haber cumplido con lo estipulado. Un saludo a todas :3**_

_**El titulo suena bastante raro… pero espero les guste XD Historia dedicada a Samfj por comentar todas mis historias! **_

_**Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Yatziri.**_

_**La venganza del pollo**_

-Esto es inútil! –exclamó Albus con cierto deje de desesperación. – Las cajas no pueden ser gallinas y esa es la verdad universal.

-Seria lógico si el que digiera eso fuera un Muggle, Albus. Pero eres un mago y las cajas se pueden volver gallinas- le reprocho Rose, divertida con la frustración de su primo, quien solo había conseguido hacer a su caja cacarear.

-Detesto a los pollos…

-Gallinas – corrigió cantarinamente la pelirroja

-… y detesto tratar de convertir cosas tan poco probables de ser, como que tú salgas de nuevo con un chico –

Rose escondió el rostro con premura en el pergamino, con las mejillas arreboladas cual jitomate y tirando la varita al suelo. Scorpius (que había tratado de no prestar atención a Albus) estiro un poco el cuello, dejando a su caja caminar por el pasto.

-Te recomiendo no predecir cosas, ya que precisamente no eres un vidente- dijo en voz burlona Scorpius, el joven Potter frunció el ceño y siguió practicando. No se percato del intercambio fugaz entre sus dos mejores amigos, ni de los dedos traviesos de Scorpius jalando los rizos suaves de Rose, en un rítmico Poing-poing que le sacaba sonrisas radiantes.

A los pocos minutos, Albus y la caja cacareante hacían un estruendo monumental y varios alumnos del primer curso señalaban a la perfecta gallina que la pelirroja había creado.

-Te lo digo Scorp!- exclamo el chico de túnica roja -¿ves que inútil es esto? tan improbable y absurdo como que Rose tenga novio despues del tarado de Quien-Tú-Sabes.

La aludida le fulmino con la mirada azul que poseía.

-Primito - dijo Rose con dulzura excesiva y empalagosa. -Por tu bien, deja de recordarme a Ian; no querrás que la ira Weasley se apodere de mi ¿verdad?

Albus sonrió y le quito importancia al asunto con un movimiento de su mano.

-No me importa mucho, la verdad. Serias una furia que se enfrenta a la persona que sabe como domesticarla.-Scorpius soltó a reír sonoramente y la chica adquirió un tono rojizo en las orejas.

- Además, si de ira Weasley hablamos no se lo dejaste tan claro a Ian... - susurro Albus.

-No importa Severus, Ian ya es pasado...

-Hola Rose! - saludo Charlotte, compañera de curso, perteneciente a Hufflepuff. - Me acabo de encontrar con Alhelí y créeme que aún no me creo lo que me dijo.

-Y ¿que te dijo?- pregunto la chica de risos rojos, taladrando a su amiga con la mirada, pero ella no entendió la indirecta de quedarse callada.

-¡Que sales con uno de los chicos más codiciados de Howarts! Tienes que contármelo todo, lo sospechábamos pero jamás creí que pasaría, no es que no seas bonita, claro; pero él es...

Scorpius sentía un calor abrasador y el mismo hielo descender sobre su espina dorsal. ¿Esa niña no sabía lo que iba a desatar?

-¿Que dices?- pregunto con alarma el chico Potter que con ayuda de su varita señalo la única gallina que deambulaba por el pasto y la hizo levitar hasta el rostro salpicado de lunares que poseía Charlotte. - me pareció oír que mi prima salía con un tipo...

- ¡y no cualquiera! - salto Charlotte con emoción guiñándole un ojo de complicidad a Scorpius, gesto que Albus relaciono con coqueteo. Rose tomo con nerviosismo el brazo de su amiga rodando los ojos, ella era tan extrovertida a veces.

-Creo que nosotras nos vamos chicos - sentencio la pelirroja, jalando a Charlotte y obligándola a caminar deprisa.

-¡Espera Recebad Weasley! - grito Albus, parándose de un salto. -Eso no puede ser posible, se supone que sigues dolida por lo de Ian, hace un trimestre que cortaron ¿que no guardas luto entre uno y otro?

Charlotte rodo sus grandes ojos violetas y se aparto el cabello castaño de la cara, dejando ver una linda sonrisa. Albus dio un paso y tropezó con su caja, que cacareo incesantemente mientras él caía de cara al piso.

-Sera mejor que dejes de hacer preguntas bobas y te pongas a trabajar.- sentencio Rose con enfado. La chica castaña rio.

-se nota que huyes de los deberes de transformaciones, Albus - dijo Scorpius a su amigo, quien aún seguía en un estado permanente de impacto.

-Lo de las gallinas esas es imposible Scorp...

-Ya te diste cuenta de que no -

-Debe de ser mentira. Rose no puede tener novio! cuando encuentre a ese desgraciado, que no lo encontrare - dijo, señalando al rubio con el dedo acusador, provocándole un escalofrío repentino.- ¡Seguramente me partirá un pollo! - Scorpius enarco una ceja con diversión gracias a la imagen que su mente había recreado.

-¿En verdad estas tan seguro? - pregunto Malfoy.

-¡Por supuesto! eso debe de ser una tontería en la extensión de la palabra. Vamos al castillo, no quiero practicar más.

Al llegar a las empedradas paredes Albus se escabullo directamente a las cocinas. El plan de Scorpius no era el mismo y con algo de desesperación recorría los pasillos en busca de una persona, pudo apreciar unos rizos rojos a la distancia que no podían ser de nadie más que de su mejor amiga y novia: Rose Weasley.

Scorpius era una sombra en cualquier lugar y atacaba o aparecía cuando la presa menos se lo esperaba, tal cual como una serpiente lo hacía. Tal cual y como acorralo entre sus brazos a la pelirroja besándola con entrega y dulzura.

A Rose siempre le fascinaba la manera en que la personalidad y el olor de Scorpius la envolvía, la manera en que sus labios danzaban sobre los suyos atrapándola con la misma facilidad con que ella respondía a una pregunta.

-**Malfoy y Weasley, **vaya combinación rara**- **los susodichos se separaron rápidamente y vieron con algo de susto como Astrid Ilirea, ex-novia de la Scorpius avanzaba por el pasillo como el águila orgullosa que mostraba la insignia de su casa. Astrid era una persona brillante e inteligente, su cabello miel le daba una apariencia angelical, era de esperarse que solo fuera una careta. Astrid era ponzoñosa como víbora cuando le quitaban algo que quería y como el dulce más esperado de su vida era el rubio Malfoy, el darse cuenta de que estaba con Rose no le había sentado nada bien. - ¡Que pasen buena tarde chicos!

Rose y Scorpius se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, intercambiando miradas. La voz de la chica Ilirea rompió el silencio una vez más.

-Albus, Rose te busca. Está en el pasillo continuo, pero se encuentra con su novio, tal vez debas de esperar un poco.

Rose perdió el color en las mejillas y empujo a Scorpius detrás del retrato cercano.

-¿Así que es cierto he Rose? Sal de ahí pequeña sabandija que osa salir con mi prima...

-Calma Albus, ¿que es lo que sucede?

-¿que sucede? sales con alguien.

-¿Cual es el problema en eso?

-Que estoy celoso Rose, eres mi mejor amiga, y a pesar de todas las primas que tengo tú y mi hermana son las chicas que mi instinto Weasley me dice que debo cuidar, detesto la idea de que alguien te haga algo, fui lo bastante tonto como para dejar que Ian te lastimara, me jure que el próximo estúpido que tuviera el valor de salir contigo pagaría las consecuencias-

Scorpius trago saliva y estrelló la mano en su frente, lo que decía Albus era completamente cierto. Hasta él había acordado ayudar a Albus con eso, pensó que Rose nunca podría darle el sí y en aquel tiempo el concordaba en que no sería lo suficientemente "Gryffindor" como para preguntarle si quería salir con él.

**-¡Albus va a matarme! **- gruño el joven Malfoy y se dio un tope en la cabeza con la pared.

-Que culpa tiene Sco... - la pelirroja tosio con fuerza - ¿que culpa tiene mi novio de lo que haya hecho Ian?-

-Tal vez ninguna, pero seguro con la lección que Scorpius y yo le daremos no le quedara duda de en que lio se metió.

-¿Que yo qué?- La silueta del joven Malfoy apareció en el pequeño pasillo y se unió a ellos. Rose cerró los ojos y tomo de su nariz, seguramente Scorpius había escuchado todo.

-Suenas como un psicópata, Albus.

-Pero Scorp y yo lo haremos! - el rubio asintió con seguridad. En un pequeño y efímero instante Rose quedó anclada a la mirada plata del rubio, vaya problema en el que se encontraban.

- por cierto... ¿quien es el desgraciado? - pregunto Scorp. Rose sentía que este último no podía ser mas cínico e irónico que Voldemort diciendo "puedo oler tu miedo" el solo pensamiento le hizo soltar una sonrisa. Recriminándose lo tonta que era haciendo esos chistes de mal gusto, hablo.

-¡Como pueden pensar que les diré! ahora sé que trataran de hacerle algo y yo prefiero que no le pase nada.

-serán bromas solamente y sus efectos secundarios duraran (a lo máximo) un par de semanas - El rubio embozo una sonrisa completamente falsa, había que aceptar que en verdad le estaba dando miedo las cosas que podía hacer su amigo.

Los días habían pasado lentamente y las suplicas de Albus a Rose por saber el nombre del "desgraciado" no habían parado, al menos 2 veces por hora el joven Potter cuestionaba a la pelirroja. Por tal motivo Scorpius y Rose no tenían tiempo de verse a solas, lo cual frustraba a ambos.

Las lluvias irregulares de otoño azotaban los vestidores del equipo de Slytherin donde Scorpius Malfoy jugaba, la silueta de una mujer girando como bailarina en el campo de **Quidditch **llamo la atención del rubio, embozo una de esas escasas sonrisas radiantes al saber que su linda pelirroja estaba mojándose como la hermosa y valiente loca que era.

En cuanto Rose lo vio, corrió con entusiasmo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Ya no soporto a Albus, Scorp. ¡Hay que hacer algo! yo no puedo mentir por mucho tiempo, créeme que me está matando esto. Sé que tengo el suficiente coraje para decirle ¿puedo hacerlo?

-¿Y dejar que me mate? creo que no.

-¡Pero no podemos seguir así!

-Lo sé, pero hay que enseñarle a Albus lo obsesivo que es... - Rose asintió con firmeza.

La relación que llevaba con Scorpius no era como la mayoría de la gente espera de una pareja, ellos funcionaban de una manera particular; sus miradas decían muchas cosas en un solo parpadeo y Rose podía ver claramente que, en ese instante, Scorpius tenía un gran plan en mente.

-**Haciendo esto estamos firmando nuestra condena,** ¿Sabes? - Susurro Rose sobre los finos y delgados labios de Scorpius.

-Lo sé - dijo este y la beso con ternura.

-Albus - llamo Scorpius. El chico de cabellos indomables levanto la vista, él se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol y se sorprendió cuando un muy despeinado Scorpius bajo de las ramas del árbol y se pego al tronco de este como si le fuera a salvar la vida.

-¿que paso?- pregunto Potter.

-un chico loco me busca para hacerme bromas con muchos efectos secundarios permanentes- Albus se hubiera reído si los ojos de Scorpius no destilaran esa profunda extrañeza, sabía que su amigo se enfrentaba a todo y si tenía un problema lo arreglaba con su astucia.

-¿y quién es?-

-No quieres saberlo Severus Potter, en verdad que da miedo- Scorpius no podía creer que estuviera actuando como un cobarde.

-Oye - dijo Albus. - Descubrí quien es el novio de Rose

- ¿ah sí?- pregunto el rubio con fingido interés - ¿quien es?

- aún no tengo mucha idea, Charlotte me lo escribió aquí - le dijo Gryffindoriano, alcanzándole un pedazo de pergamino en el que se leía " **¡Albus, el novio de Rose es: Yoflam Noirepyh**!" Scorpius aún no entendía como el chico no se había dado cuenta que era él. Si volteaba el papel seguro leería a la perfección "Hyperion Malfoy"

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y volvió a adoptar su pose de chico asustado.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo? - pregunto Potter, los ojos plata de Scorpius barrieron a Albus con rapidez.

-¿Sabes que resuelvo mis problemas en base a mi astucia verdad? - cuestiono el rubio.

-Scorp. ¿Que plan tienes?-

-necesito a un chico que se eche la culpa por mi... le pagaría bien y le estaría eternamente agradecido... ¿conoces algún tipo que acepte mi oferta?-

-la verdad es que nunca te había visto tan asustado Scorp, yo lo podría hacer por ti. -dijo Albus con seguridad. Él daría lo que fuera por sus amigos, lo demostraba una vez más y eso era algo que Scorpius apreciaba. Claro que se sentía un poco mal por lo que iba a hacer pero al menos el chico de cabellos indomables que llamaba mejor amigo, aprendería una lección.

-Podría pagarte lo que sea... ¿que es lo que quieres?- Albus rodo los ojos.

- Solo llévame ante el matón ahora, acabemos con esto... pero que quede claro que soy un gran amigo.

-¡Sin duda compañero!- exclamo Scorpius.

Ambos dejaron los jardines y se encaminaron al séptimo piso, Scorpius le dijo que aguardara un momento y se asomo por el pasillo antes de entrar. Albus se armaba de valor para enfrentar lo que viniera.

-Ahí esta... déjame taparte los ojos Albus, así al menos no ves nada.

-¿Tan grave fue lo que hiciste Scorp? - pregunto Potter con un ligero temblor. Si bien decían, era de valientes sentir miedo.

- No mucho - susurro Malfoy, colocando una venda sobre los ojos de Albus. - Recuerda tienes que decir "Yo soy" ya que no saben quien fue - el pequeño Gryffindoriano asintió y guiado por su mejor amigo entro a una habitación en donde el clima era muy agradable y el olor a **chocolate** era fuerte.

Albus escucho con claridad como una voz parecida a la suya retumbaba en sus oídos diciendo "¿Quien es el novio de Rose?" la venda cayó al piso y se encontró parado frente a lo que el creyó era un gran espejo: sus ojos verdes cual **manzanas **miraban a otros del mismo color, que iban acompañados de un cabello idéntico al suyo... estaba frente a un doble de sí mismo, ese doble que en palabras de Scorp era un "maniaco" que quería hacerle bromas de largos efectos secundarios, ese doble de él se veía como un loco, tal vez tenia la misma apariencia de maniaco que decía Scorp.

-¡Responde Albus! - exclamo Scorpius.

Ahora todo era claro. ¡Scorpius era el novio de Rose! por eso este último se comportaba mas cariñoso de lo normal con su prima, por eso Charlotte le había guiñado un ojo, no era de coquetería como él creyó... ¡era de complicidad!

-Dime que no me veo igual que este obsesivo...

-Así has estado toda la semana Potter.- reclamo Scorpius

- Pero... ¡Eres tú! Tu eres el novio de Rose ¿Como pudiste...? - la pregunta se vio interrumpida por el dolor que percibió en la cabeza, una gallina le picoteaba el cráneo. - ¡para esto Malfoy!

-No es mi culpa Albus, tú dijiste que cuando encontraras al desgraciado te partiría un pollo - las risas de Scorpius eran estridentes, sinceramente la imagen que se presentaba ante él era mas cómica que la que su mente había creado días atrás. - Sabes que yo no le haría nada malo a tu prima, quiero a Rose de una manera pura.

Albus asintió y trato de alejarse de la gallina, pero esta le seguía insistentemente, al final saco la varita y la convirtió en una caja cacareante, si, ese era su mejor esfuerzo.

-Te dije que era posible convertir una caja en una gallina, Albus- hablo Rose, entrando por la puerta de la sala de los menesteres.

-Lo sé, era tan probable como que tu tuvieras un nuevo novio y ya vi que si era posible. - saco con caramelo y se lo entrego a Scorpius, este último se lo metió a la boca al instante, pensando que todo había pasado, la sorpresa de Rose y de Malfoy fue extrema la contemplar como las manos se ponían de un color naranja fosforescente.

-Bueno, seré un obsesivo, pero jure que el próximo novio de Rose sufriría las consecuencias...

Scorpius sonrió y abrazo a Rose por la cintura, si bien, decirle a Albus la verdad fue algo complicado, no cambiaria a su mejor amigo (aunque le hubiera pintado las manos por 3 semanas) además la frase "que me parta un pollo" jamás había sido tan divertida.


End file.
